I realised how much I miss you
by The dancing pigeon
Summary: Seven years have passed since Jack and Jamie last met and Jamie is living the same life as any sixteen year old. One day his eyes catches the silhouette of Jack, Jack who once again disappears.


Jamie sighed. It was friday and he sat on the bus on his way home. It was cold, even inside of the bus, and he regretted that he had left the hat his mother had knitted for him at home. It snowed outside but the snowflakes would melt the moment they hit the ground. He wanted to get home to the warmth as fast as he could, but he would be caught between a smelly alcoholic and the window for another ten minutes. He leaned his head towards the window, looking at the passing cars. It had become an habit for him to count the white ones, but he had only seen seven today. A green car passed and then a white one.

"Eight" Jamie muttered quietly to himself.

He turned around and had to shake the alcoholic's shoulder to wake him up.

"Excuse me, I need to get off"

The drunk man answered with words Jamie did not understand but stood up so he could pass. The bus door opened and Jamie got off, greeted by a chilly wind. Lucky for him, he would not have to walk for more than one minute to get to his house. But just after he had taken his firs two steps he heard a familiar voice call his name. He quickly turned around, and just for a second, across the street, he was sure he saw _him. _The ninth white car of the day drove past him, the silhouette was gone. Jamie stood on the same spot for two minutes, as if he had forgotten how to walk. He didn't wake up from his trance completely until an old lady placed her hand on his shoulder and asked if he was okay. As an answer he laughed and nodded embarrassedly. He hurried home and threw his clothes and shoes at the floor before he ran up the stairs into his room, closing the door behind him more violently than he had intended.

"Jamie, did something happen?" His said from the kitchen, raising her voice to make herself heard.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little bit tired, that's all" He answered.

There was a box filled with drawings from when Jamie was a kid under his bed. He reached out for it and dragged it out together with some dust. Soon his whole floor was covered in drawings of the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandy and Santa Clause. And Jack Frost. After the Guardians had defeated Pitch seven years ago, Jack had come to visit and play with him and his friends sometimes. But the boy had not showed up in four years. A lot had happened during that time. His father had come back from working at an oil platform in Norway and was now the owner of a convenience store down the street. Sophie had turned 11 years old and was way better at drawing than most adults and his mother volunteered at a home for elderly. He himself did now go to high school. Jamie woke up from his daydreaming and started to collect the drawings to put them back in the box. The last drawing he picked up was a picture of him and Jack. He stared at the picture, wished he could go back in time so that he and Jack could play again. A tear rolled down his cheek but he was quick to wipe it away and shove the box back under the bed- the drawing still in his hand.

He pinned the picture to the wall and sat down on his bed. Jamie knew it was Jack he had seen, but why had he disappeared? Why hadn't he approached Jamie like any normal person? Even the old lady who worried about him had done that, and they didn't even know each other. That's when a snowball hit the window. Jamie got up to see who it was. In a tree across the street sat the boy he'd been thinking so much about, nervously smiling at him. He opened the window and in just a few seconds he was accompanied by no one else but Jack Frost.

Jamie's eyes met Jack's. He didn't know what to do or what to say. But Jack did.

"About four years ago we had troubles with Pitch Black again, it was nothing we couldn't handle but... But he somehow managed to get here, to this room. If it hadn't been for Sandy you would not be standing here today. That was when I realised that you would never be safe around me, and instead of letting you know about it, I hoped that you would forget about me."

Jack sighed.

"But I didn't want you to forget about me. I have been here several times making your windows icy as an reminder of my existence. And sometimes I followed you. Just like today. But today I realised how much I miss playing games and have fun with you. How much I miss _you_."

Jamie didn't know what to say. He was angry that Jack had been here without saying anything, but he was happy that he was here at all.

"You called my name and then you just _disappeared."_

"To be honest I was afraid that you would pun..."

Jack was just about to finish the sentence when he was punched in the face. He fell backwards and landed on the ground with a confused look at his face. He thought Jamie had lost it completely when the boy who just had thrown a punch started to laugh and bowed down to help the now even more confused Jack.

"I'm so sorry, but you deserved it. Do you want to know why? Because you're a selfish idiot. But it's okay. You are here now."

Jamie placed his hand on the cheek his punch had landed and smiled.

"And I want you to stay."

Jack smiled back and kissed Jamie's lips.

"Go get your friends and meet me in the park, I want to play"

He flied out of the window but turned his head to give Jamie one last smile before he flew off.

Jamie ran down the stairs to once again put on his shoes. He met his mother in the hallway.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the park."

"Weren't you tired?"

"Yes, but now I'm nothing else but happy" He answered as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
